The present invention relates to an air-conditioning control apparatus for automobiles which is designed so that the direction of flow fo the temperature-adjusted air into the vehicle compartment of an automobile is changed to control the air-conditioning of the vehicle compartment.
In the past, it has been the practice that when quick cooling is desired as when the temperature of the vehicle compartment of an automobile is high, the occupants of the automobile personally control and shift the air outlets provided on the center, left and right sides of the compartment so that the cooled air is blown toward the occupants, and after the compartment temperature has decreased gradually the center, left and right air outlets are again controlled and shifted suitably to air-condition the entire compartment.
Such manual operation is disadvantageous in that since the center, left and right air outlets are shifted only when the occupants feel cold or hot, a considerable time is required for the occupants to attain a stable air-conditioned state and it is necessary to frequently shaft the air outlets for this purpose.